Jerry Springer show: (Roman ReignsSeth Rollins)
by pepsilover20
Summary: Read and review. Small drabbles of the WWE combined with Jerry Springer. Warning: bad language and content. Read and review. :)
1. Chapter 1

"Good evening, good evening! Welcome, to the Jerry Springer show! Why are you here today, Roman?".

Roman clears his throat. "I'm here today, Jerry, because I have a huge secret to tell Seth today".

"OOOOOOOOooo". The crowd said amused in unison.

"And that would be?". Asks Jerry.

"I have man parts and a lady part". Says Roman.

Jerry chuckles. "Let's bring out...Seth".

Seth storms on stage walking angrily. "Dude, what the hell?!". He yells.

"S-Seth! I know I should've told you-"

"Your damn right, you should've! Are you shitting me, babe?!". Seth snarled.

Roman sighed softly. "Listen...Seth...There is good news that can come out of this!". Roman said.

"Really? Such as?!". Seth yelled.

"I-I can't get pregnant!". Roman cooed positively.

Seth put his hand through his hair.

Roman licked his lips.

Whenever Seth does that, it turns Roman ON.

""I mean, come on, isn't really that big of a deal?". Roman questioned as he blocked out his distraction; how hot Seth looks.

"It is to me!".

"I don't know what else to say...except for this". Roman took out his fake eye from his eye socket and put it in his hand. "Take my eye. Will it make make you feel better, as a peace treaty?". Roman gave Seth a small smile sympathetically.

"BRO! EWW! Seriously Roman, who are you?". Seth shouted.

"I'M STILL THE MAN YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH, SETH". Roman shouted back.

"is there anything else you want to tell me?". Seth asks annoyed.

"Yeah". Says Roman in a calm voice.

The security guard brought out the cake.

"Seth, let's get married!". Roman beamed excitedly.

"Wh-what? Yo, I...Dude..."Seth says cautiously.

"Do you really want to?". Roman asks.

"Uuuuum...Give me a minute to think".

Roman nodded.

The crowd and Jerry went crazy. They were fascinated but grossed out at the same time.

Seth grabbed the cake and whistled for Roman to turn around.

When Roman turned around, Seth threw the cake in Roman's face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?". Roman shouted. He did what he could to wipe the cake off of his own self.

"YOU ARE, YOU FUCKING MORON!". Seth screamed.

Roman threw some cake at Seth's hair.

'God, his hair looks sooooo sexy'. Roman thought to himself.

Seth launched himself at Roman.

The two were wrestling and fighting the urge to make out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I wrote this in math. I was bored. lol.

"Are you sure, Seth? Are you sure you're not confused?". Dean asked.

"Yes, I'm sure! I'm really, truly in love with you, Dean!". Seth pleaded.

Dean scratched his head confused.

"Seth, how long have you felt like this?". Jerry Asks.

"For years, Jerry!". Seth said.

Dean said, "I don't think-"

Jerry cut him off. "Is there an actual number?".

Seth nodded. "Since we were freshman in High School".

"Holy shit!". Jerry exclaimed.

"KISS HIM, DEAN!". The audience chanted.

Jerry laughed.

"Like I was saying, Seth, I'm straight. I love you like a brother but I don't...You know...See you like that". Dean said with ease.

The crowd booed Dean.

"What?! I'm just being honest with him at least!". Dean shrieked.

"Your a psycho!". An audience member yelled.

The crowd chanted, "YOUR A PSYCHO!". As they clapped in a rhythm.

"Shut the fuck up!". Dean yelled.

Seth didn't want to take no for answer. He HAD to keep pushing with Dean, for Dean.

"Dean, I've written poems...Songs about you. Let me recite one of my songs to you!". Seth beamed. Seth exhaled slowly as he began to sing. "You know your crazy, crazy, crazy. And I love it when you get crazy, crazy, crazy. Boy your love has me going so damn crazy, crazy, crazy. And I want you so bad, damn boy, it's a thrill when you make me crazy, crazy, crazy. OOoooh, wooooha. Crazy, crazy-"

"Seth, please! Please listen to me, okay? I'm flattered you have strong feelings for me, but look at me. I'm a bit...Out there. Heavily unbalanced in the head".

"So! I love that about you man!".

Ba-Seth..." Dean paused. He continued. "I'm insane enough as it is! I promise you, you'll get over me and move on!".

"But I don't wanna get over you!". Seth cried out as he wiped his eyes.

"P-Please...Please don't cry. I don't like crying". Dean said softly. His stern look softened.

"Why don't you feel like the way I do, Dean?! Is it me?!". Seth yelled as his voice cracked.

Dean frowned. "Seth, the problem isn't you. Far from it. I just think you need someone better than me!".

"Don't...Don't tell me I need, asshole! I l-love you, Dean! More than you'll ever know!".

"This would never work between us. I'm really sorry, Seth. I can't date you".

As Dean walked away, Seth ran after him and pinned him against the wall. Seth smashed his lips on Dean's. Dean look at Seth as Dean found himself vulnerable and blushing. "Okay...I'll date you". Dean said as he grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

"How can you cheat on me with Seth?". Dean yelled.

"Guys, she isn't the only one he slept with. She slept with me too!". Roman scolded.

"Make that three". Said Seth.

"So, you, slept with all three of your first cousins?".

AJ nodded.

The shield stared at her.

"EWW". The audience reacted to AJ.

"AJ...Why?". Dean asked heartbroken.

"It was the heat of the moment! I need someone and you weren't there! When I broke up with you, do you know who comforted me? Seth! And when I wanted more, I came on to Roman. And I started to become heavily attracted to all three of you".

"Who do you love most?". Jerry asked.

"Seth. He's more a gentleman and he doesn't cheat on me like Dean. He doesn't give me attention than push me away like Roman!".

"SO YOU JUST WANTED SEX AND THAT'S IT?". Dean and Roman screamed yelled in unison.

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT! AND FUCK YOU BOTH". AJ screamed back.

"Trust me, sweetheart. I already hit that pussy up. It was average". Dean hissed.

"Mediocre. You couldn't master your flexibility til I came along". Roman spat.

AJ slapped them both and started crying.

Seth hugged AJ and frowned. "What the fuck is wrong with you guys?!". He growled.

"You're actually falling for that crazy broad?!". Dean exclaimed.

"Fuck yeah! Who cares if she is my first cousin. At least I treat her right". Seth said standing up for AJ.

"Good luck with that man. She's a bust". Dean said.

"Yeah. A real huge bust". Roman added.

As Roman sat far from AJ and Seth, who are cuddling on the chair, Jerry sat on his stool towards the end of the show.

'The Final Thought'. The TV screen read.

Jerry clears his throat. He says, "We can't help who we fall for. Not every relationship has to the between two strangers who've gotten to truly know each other within good time. Some people may approve. A lot of other people won't. You lay your heart out on the line with all honesty, in hopes that the person you're fighting for...is worth the time, effort, and investment. When we really go for that one person we can cross our fingers and pray that, that man or woman will love you the way you want to be loved. Treat you the way you want to be treated. No person is perfect. No relationship is perfect. And it takes a lot of hard to really make it work. We tend to put so much faith in one person that our world ends when your heart breaks, due to the sorrow and disappointment, that...that man or woman isn't what you thought they would be. But that's not always the case. That's not always true. You can tell that one person that you love him or her until you're blue in the face and it is that person's choice if he or she will listen. No one knows why men cheat. No one knows why women cheat. Not all of them. But some. But if you really love that person why do it in the first place? Why commit that person in the first place? Find someone better who will make you forget about that person past relationships that hurt you. Move on on and keep looking forward. Til next time...Take care of yourselves. And each other".


	4. Chapter 4

"Does anybody want to talk on the microphone?". Jerry asked the audience.

A guy wearing a brown polo shirt raised his hand. "Over here, Jerry!". Jerry put the mic in front of him. "This is to Seth. You've got some nerve, doing what you did to Kaitlyn. I hope you get herpes, yo bastard!". The guy scolded angrily.

"Fuck you man! You look like a fucking leopard with all that brown on!".

"Ay yo, at least I'm faithful to my girlfriend!".

Seth gave the middle finger to the guy.

"Right here, Jerry!". A woman said while wearing a NFL jersey. "This is for Eve. I don't know how you're classified as a woman. I mean look at you!".

"Bitch, what about you?!". Eve yelled.

"I'm classy. Boo, you're the definition of trashy!".

"At least I don't look like a fucking horse!".

"Will your son, or daughter, be a home wrecker just like you and Seth?".

"Why don't you come say that to my face!". Shouted Eve.

"I would, but I keep my distance of animals and hoes!".

Her husband talks on the mic. "Good idea, babe. We don't want to catch rabies!".

"You're a real tough guy sitting up there! Come down here!". Shouted Seth.

"Dude, if you tried to put your hands on me, I'LL MAKE YOU MY BITCH!". the guy screamed.

"I'll break both of your fucking legs you fucking bitch!". Seth yelled.

"All threats, and no action! Sit your ass down, you fucking cock sucker!". The guy yelled.

"At least I can fit in the fucking seat! Your gonna need four of them bitches to fit your FAT ass!".

"Wait until she turns into her early 40's. You'll be lucky a bitch like her will still ovulate!".


	5. Chapter 5

"Let me get this straight. You're in love with your brothers?". Jerry asked amused.

Aicha nodded. "Yeah".

"WHAT?". The audience yelled in disgust.

"HEY!". Seth yelled. "What's wrong with her sleeping with me?!". He yelled again getting offended.

"I mean, she's your sister. You don't find that a bit...odd?".

"No! Jerry, I love when we fuck!". Dean beamed. He licked his lips at Aicha.

She winked at Dean.

"Now I know why they call you the lunatic fringe". Jerry mumbled into the microphone.

"What was that?". Dean asked suspiciously.

"Nothing".

"Aicha, she's beautiful you know? I remember when we had sex on New years eve. The bed was rockin' and everything!". Roman cooed.

Aicha smiled. "I don't know why I get so much hate. I know Roman left his kid and wife for me. I know Seth left his girlfriend for me. And me and Dean have been fuck buddies since we were teenagers, but whatever! I love my brothers. I might even marry all of them".

"Have your parents ever talked to you 4 about your, uh...your relationship?".

"Yeah. But honestly Jerry, who cares? One day, our kids will be awesome and smart. Like us".

"Lord, help these unborn children".

Aicha and the shield glared at Jerry. "What in the hell does that mean?!". Aicha screamed.

"You're fucking your brothers. That means...It'll be deformed. Now I KNOW why this country is shit".

"OH!". The audience was shocked.

Jerry smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: If anyone has any requests, please don't hold back. I'm open to any requests and ideas/suggestions. :)

"NASTY!". The fans chanted as they clapped.

Aicha glared at them.

"Do you love Roman, Seth, and Dean?". Jerry asked.

"Yes. I love them tons". Aicha smiled.

"How do you guys feel about her?".

"I love her no matter what". Roman said.

"She's my angel". Said Seth.

"She's my princess". Dean said.

"And I know you all don't approve of the relationship all 4 of us are in, but think about it. We treat her right. We have our ups and downs but we are there for the second she needs one of us". Roman stated.

1

Dean cleared his throat. "Say whatever you want about us. I don't mind driving to her house at 2am just to keep her company".

"And even though she is my sister, I've never felt this much in love before. So...yeah".

The audience scolded at them.

"Pedophiles! Perverts! Assholes! Scum bags!". They yelled at them.

Aicha started to cry. "J...J-Jerry. I, I love them so much. They take care of me. They make me feel like I'm someone truly special. I want to marry of 3 of them. They're the love of my life".

The audience got quiet.

Aicha kissed all 3 of them as the crowd cheered.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: I'm taking any requests. :)

Randy Orton power walked on stage fuming.

Randy: You fucking slut!.

Roman: Randy-

Randy: let me talk, got dammit! You're carrying MY child. Mine! And then, you decide to fall in love with Seth fucking Rollins?!

Roman put his hands on his hips.

Roman: Who cares? it's not like you treat me right anyway!

Randy: I don't?!.

Roman: No!.

Randy turned to talk to Jerry.

Randy: Jerry, I busted my ass to please this mother fucker! I bought Roman flowers. Took him to see any movie he wanted. Hell, I even took his ass out to eat and guess who paid? ME.

Jerry: And what has Roman done for you? Lots of things I'm sure.

Roman: That's right, Jerry. I hold his ass down at home. I take care of the bills, clean, and cook. Jerry;guys and girls. Randy can't cook for shit!.

Jerry: Neither could any of my girlfriends or my wife. I feel your pain.

The audience laughed.

Randy: Roman, he's extremely messy.

Roman: He cooks like he cleans; poorly.

"OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". The audience echoed loudly.

Randy: Jerry, Roman doesn't even say he loves me anymore. He's not even making our relationship spontaneous!.

Roman: RANDY HAS A SMALL DICK.

Jerry laughed hysterically.

Jerry: All that steroids, I wouldn't doubt it. Okay. let's bring out Dean, and Seth.

Seth: Roman, I love you the most!.

Dean: They're both lying! I'll be a better father to your child then those two ass wipes!.

Seth: Dean, you're a drunk! And Randy, you throw temper tantrums like a five year old!

Dean: At least my hair isn't like Seth's dog hair!.

Seth flipped Dean off.

Randy: Rome, you know you want this thug lovin'. Do you really want to touch Dean's greasy hair?.

Dean rolled his eyes.

Dean: Randy is no better than John Cena. Randy is cheating on you with Tyson Kidd.

Seth: Dean, shut the fuck up! Rome, baby, choose me. I know you dig my body.

Seth flexes his muscles.

Randy scoffed.

Randy: Honey...Seth is lying! I would never know do that to you!.

Dean: Jerry, slap a lie detector test on him like Steve Wilkos would.

Jerry smiled slightly.

Jerry: Good idea. We'll give Randy the test for free.

...

Jerry holds an envelope in his hands.

Jerry: We have Randy's results.

Jerry opens it.

Jerry: Randy, we asked you if you've cheated on Roman. You said no. and you...did NOT tell the truth.

Roman looked Randy.

Roman: YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE.

Randy: OH, WHATEVER. I don't need this drama in my life. DEUCES.

He flips two fingers to Roman and the crowd and walks off stage.

Jerry: So, Roman, who do you want to be with?.

Roman looks at Dean who smirks at him like a psychopath. He looks at Seth who smiles politely at him.

Roman: I choose Seth.


End file.
